


Late Night

by MissMarionette



Series: Mutual Comfort [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Late at Night, Sakura is grumpy and knows she's being a bitch, being self-aware is the key to personal growth :D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 05:38:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9221396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMarionette/pseuds/MissMarionette
Summary: Sakura arrives home from a late night at college. Sasori's there waiting for her and naturally, she's a bit cranky due to it being waaay past her bedtime (college students need bedtimes!). He doesn't take it personally. It's one of the reasons why she loves him.





	

Sakura opens the door to the apartment with a very loud and tired sigh. It's almost midnight.

She is mildly surprised to hear the soft chatter of a late-night sitcom in the living room and, after kicking off her shoes and rounding the corner, she finds that Sasori is looking over some lecture notes on the couch while keeping half an ear trained on a re-run of what looks like _The Nanny_.

"You're still up?" Is the first thing she says. Sakura notices right away that her tone sounds a bit exasperated, but she's sure Sasori can tell it's out of tiredness than irritation.

Sasori himself takes note that she did not extend any sort of "good evening", and from the scuffling he heard near the entrance, he surmises that she likely kicked around the welcome mat trying to get her shoes off. He's told her dozens of times to use her hands instead of her feet, because the latter method always prematurely ruins the cuffs.

He lets both of those things slide. It's late. 

Sasori shuffles some index cards in his hands and turns his head to give her a relaxed half-smile. "Yes, I wanted to wait until you were home to go to bed."

"You didn't have to do that." Her tone colors the statement to be a cross between a whine and an attempt in modesty, something that he finds endearing about her even when he is running low on energy as well.

In quick succession Sasori stacks his books and papers on the coffee table in front of him, turns off the TV, and sidles up to Sakura. "It was no trouble for me, really." 

His hand descends down her lower back and the two are leading themselves to the bedroom with Sasori flicking off the living room lights as they file through the short hallway.

"You have class tomorrow at 8:30, though." Sakura is already pulling her shirt off over her head as soon as she crosses the threshold. Absently, Sasori maneuvers out of the way and removes his own shirt to be laid out on the back of a chair. Sakura's lies in a heap at her feet along with her khakis and socks.

A tank top and boxers are what she wears to bed on a humid night, and he joins her on top of the covers in his dark gray briefs.

"It's fine." He replies after they've settled in. They lie there on the bed, side by side, staring at the dark ceiling, listening to the odd car quietly making its way down the street below, silently hoping that by some stroke of luck it will start raining.

Sakura rolls onto her side to look at him better. He's an intelligent man, it's kind of a requirement to be a college professor, but...

Why did he go out of his way to inconvenience himself for her sake all the damn time.

' _Why am I being an ungrateful brat?'_  

Her period must be coming up, she thinks with sarcasm.   
  
There was a bit of half-truth in that thought, though.. 

"What's wrong?"

Sakura blinks. Sasori has turned onto his side as well and is giving her a leveled stare. She can't make out the expression he's wearing but she assumes he's smiling. He seems unnaturally aware of her moods and often finds them a bit amusing. In a non-mocking way, of course. She appreciates his lightheartedness when she gets like this, but at the same time...

It also makes her feel like she's not a grown woman but a child that he has to humor in order to keep her from throwing a complete tantrum.

"Huh?" She finally asks dumbly.

His hand reaches out and she feels smooth fingertips gently press between her eyebrows. "You're making such a face."

Her mouth twists, suspicious. "What kind of face?"

"A perturbed face."

Sakura rolls her eyes. "You can see it in the dark?"

"Of course, I am half vampire after all."

"You'll never let that go, will you. I was drunk, it was peppermint schnapps, you know that--!" The addition of a rising hysterical tone that Sakura was fond of using when she felt that she was being mocked only amuses him more, because he laughs and wraps an arm around her waist. 

Despite the humidity and how warm he is, it's comforting. She doesn't stop herself from blowing out some air in resigned defeat and slight annoyance before twisting around to give him a kiss.

"You ass." She adds unnecessarily, trying hard not to grin against his lips. She fails and begins to laugh when he does instead. Softly, as if they're teenagers trying to avoid waking up her parents after he had snuck into her room to spend the night with her.

"You didn't tell me about your day." He says between kisses against her neck. Her hands thread through his shaggy hair as he does so and she shivers when cold fingertips skip along the sweat soaked skin of her back.

"There's nothing to tell, but if you're interested...I'll tell you in the morning." Her reply held a note of finality that he did not pursue. Instead, his hand drifts down to caress her bare arm and slide down her thigh. 

She's too tired for sex, but she's also too tired to say 'no'. If he wants to do all the work, she'll let him because honestly, she needs something to take the edge off that requires absolutely zero effort on her part.

"Can I?" He asks.

"What do you have in mind?" She murmurs, her tone betraying a lazy lust.

Sasori rolls on top of her then and she can barely make out the outline of his hair and face from the city lights.

"Just lie there and let me."

She is liking the idea of this plan already, and gives him her blessing by lifting her hips so that he can pull down her shorts and underwear.

They end up caught around the ankle of one foot, but that's fine. It'll make redressing herself easy afterwards. 

He kisses her knees and parts them, and it is at this point where Sakura settles in to enjoy the way his tongue feels against that most intimate place.

He’s fast, which is honestly what she wants and expects. With soft bliss radiating throughout her body she lies there on the spread with her knees still apart, panting and even more exhausted than before.

When Sasori leans up and over to kiss her she reciprocates, satisfied. He knows how to treat her. She can’t ask for a better partner. Well, other than Deidara.

"You are so very dear to me." he whispers as he helps her pull her delicates back up. Sakura refuses the shorts, though, and reaches down to slap his hand away.

"And _you_ made me all sweaty. I don't need these tonight, now." Her words are grumpy, but she hopes her tone is lighthearted enough that he knows she is just pretending to be impatient. With that in mind, she strips them off her ankles and drops them to the floor.

Sasori, having slid down next to her in bed, clicks his tongue near her ear. "Make sure you put those in the laundry in the morning."  
  
"Yes, _Mom_."   
  
His arm is around her waist. It's hot, but she likes it.

He inhales the scent of her hair, a large, dramatic breath before he says, "Good night."

Two beats of silence pass before Sakura responds. Because of the fatigue of, course.

 She closes her eyes. “...Good night.”  

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many things half-started or only a third done and I thought "Damnit, just post one piece of something, for God's sake". I'd like to know what you think, now that I've established this as part of a series, if you want more of this College-Polyamory AU (~._.)~


End file.
